


Angel Eyes

by ojmygod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alright so smut in the second chapter lmao, Baekhyun is bad at feelings, Grinding, Heterochromia, Insecurities, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, and bad exes, and i had to get some of it out of my system ok, but almost, but he's a flirt, chanyeol is a hopeless romantic, i just love baekhyun, not really smut, so there's that, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojmygod/pseuds/ojmygod
Summary: Baekhyun apparently has heterochromia, Chanyeol figures it out (kind of).Or; Chanyeol is just really confused. That's it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shit man it's been a while!! i've had this story in my head for a long time, and i finally fucking wrote it. i'm just WEAK for heterochromia tbh i think it's the prettiest thing, and i apparently have a thing for insecurities and misunderstandings as well, since i can barely post a fic without just a lil angst smh. this is mostly just fluff tho!!
> 
> thanks for reading! stay safe<3

Chanyeol first realized that his boyfriend wore contacts when they were about two weeks into their relationship. They had known each other vaguely before they started dating. Or perhaps known _ of _ each other would be a better term, as they hadn’t held more than a handful of conversations with one another before Chanyeol decided to ask the guy out on a date. The date had gone astonishingly well, and if it hadn’t been for Baekhyun’s job interview the morning after, he probably would have stayed the night at Chanyeol’s. As it where, Baekhyun had decided to be responsible. He’d kissed him goodnight (with a little more force than necessary), winked at him, and been on his way. Chanyeol had dreamt good dreams that night.

Unfortunately, the opportunity to sleep together (in a literal sense) didn’t appear at all during the first week and a half. Sure, Chanyeol would sometimes go over to Baekhyun’s place to spend some quality time with his boyfriend (read; make out on the couch), and Baekhyun was known to accidentally fall asleep as they cuddled, but he always woke up after an hour or two, and reluctantly made his way home.

Chanyeol thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Yeah, he knew Baekhyun was a bit too busy with his studies and work to spend the night at Chanyeol’s apartment, given that it was a little more out of the way than Baekhyun’s place was. And yeah, Chanyeol himself had been busy with everything under the sun during the last few weeks. He knew he shouldn’t be so frustrated about something so small, it’s not like they didn’t meet up at all. In fact, they saw each other almost everyday, and when they didn’t, they’d text or talk over the phone.

But just for once, Chanyeol wanted to cuddle his boyfriend without having to think about the other having to leave before they both fell asleep.

Chanyeol tried to sneakily take a look at Baekhyun’s schedule as he planned his week out, wanting to see if and when Baekhyun had a morning off. Baekhyun had just given him a weird look at Chanyeol’s attempt at being sneaky and angled himself so that Chanyeol could see what he was doing without having to stretch his neck like a fucking bird. Turns out Baekhyun had a very, very busy fucking schedule. Chanyeol was proud of his boyfriend (he still got butterflies when he used the term) for being so diligent with his medical studies and his frankly unparallelled work ethic, but  _ fuck _ how he didn’t like it.

“Why are you looking at my planner like that?”

Chanyeol blinked before focusing in on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Like what?” he asked, not fully able to wipe the pout off of his face. Baekhyun quirked an amused eyebrow at him, probably trying to prevent his lips from doing the same. “Like it just kicked your hypothetical dog.” he answered.

“That would have been better…” Chanyeol muttered, making Baekhyun tilt his head.  _ God, his boyfriend was so fucking cute. _ “I just…” he started, sighing. “I just wanted to see if you were free at all this week. I kind of want you to stay over at some point…” he said, trying not to sound too much like he was sulking and failing miserably. 

“You’re very smooth, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun teased, making Chanyeol fake hit him. Baekhyun chuckled as he brought up his arms to defend himself. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him. “I didn’t mean it like that, you bitch. I just meant that it would be a lot cozier to fall asleep and actually  _ stay _ asleep for once, rather than you waking up at 2am and going home because you have work in the morning.” he said, leaning back against the couch.

They grew silent for a while, only the pitter patter of the light rain against the windows could be heard. That and Baekhyun tapping his finger against his planner.

Chanyeol turned his head towards him, frowning at the rapid pattern his finger was moving in. He was about to tell him to stop when he looked up at Baekhyun’s face and caught him biting his lip, a frown on his face. And for the record, Chanyeol is a simple man. He sees his beautiful boyfriend bite his lip and it does things to him. He almost didn’t hear it when Baekhyun spoke, too focused on the way his lips moved to really register the sound.

“... I could always take a day off, you know.” Baekhyun said slowly, not really looking at Chanyeol. Once he registered what he’d said, Chanyeol instantly straightened up, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun startled, staring at Chanyeol’s face for a second before smirking, linking their fingers together. “Way to make a guy feel important.” he said, smirk broadening as he stared at Chanyeol’s hopeful expression.

Chanyeol was not above begging. “Please. Please, please, please take a day off. Even just a morning would be fine. I just want to wake up with you. Please.” Baekhyun just laughed, hitting his upper arm before leaning in to kiss him.

“You’re being ridiculous, Yeol.” he said as he pulled back. The amusement was very clear in his eyes, but Chanyeol didn’t miss the flush spreading across his boyfriend’s face and neck, nor did he miss the way his toes wiggled. He was clearly as flustered as he was amused. Cute.

Chanyeol didn’t point it out. He needed to be in Baekhyun’s good graces for this. He knew how much Baekhyun pretended to hate it when Chanyeol called him cute, and his pride was  _ way _ too high to let him get away with it.

“I’ll see if someone can cover my shift this saturday, ok? If so, I’ll stay over friday if it’s so important to you.” he said, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand and getting ready to stand up from the couch. He didn’t get very far before Chanyeol grabbed him and pulled him back down, peppering him all over with little thank you kisses until Baekhyun was squealing. He didn’t stop until he took a knee to the stomach. He didn’t ask if it was accidental or not. He was way to happy.

________________

Baekhyun’s colleague  _ had _ in fact been able to cover his shift, and friday came sooner than expected. Chanyeol made a mental note to send the guy a fruit basket or something as he opened the door to his boyfriend and a stuffed to the brim backpack.

It had already been late when Baekhyun arrived, having come straight from the library where he’d finished up some big group project with some of his classmates. Baekhyun was tired, so they’d both agreed on ordering pizza, watched some stand up comedy whilst they ate, and then some romcom as they made out. Just as Chanyeol’s pants started to grow a little tight, Baekhyun started getting sloppier and sloppier with his kisses. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the guy was exhausted. Chanyeol laughed at him, prompting Baekhyun to actually  _ whine _ at him whilst  _ rubbing his fucking eyes _ . Chanyeol laughed even harder at his childlike antics, and helped his boyfriend stand up.

In hindsight, Baekhyun had probably taken the contacts out before they went to bed, when he was alone in the bathroom, but the only source of light in the bedroom had been Chanyeol’s small bedside lamp, and given how utterly  _ exhausted _ Baekhyun had been, Chanyeol didn’t think twice about the way Baekhyun kept his eyes downcast or closed as they talked softly until they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Chanyeol was greeted by an empty bed and a note saying that he got called in for work suddenly and had to rush in, despite his coworker covering for him. Apparently some other prick decided not to show, and Baekhyun with his amazing fucking work ethics didn’t hesitate. Or maybe he did. Chanyeol would like to believe that Baekhyun struggled making a decision between leaving for the hospital and staying in bed with Chanyeol. Knowing his boyfriend fairly well though, he knew how much Baekhyun cared about his job. Disappointed that he didn’t get to live out his fantasy of waking up with Baekhyun in his arms just yet, Chanyeol had sighed and wallowed in self pity for a few moments before the need to pee overwon the comfort of staying in bed.

As he washed his hands, he noticed the small contact lense case sitting on the counter. Confused, he dried his hands off before picking it up, turning it over, looking around for any clues as to why it was even there. As far as he knew, Baekhyun didn’t have anything but 20/20 vision. He’d never seen him wear glasses, and Baekhyun had never mentioned anything about contacts either. Chanyeol hesitated as he moved to open it, feeling somehow like he might be invading his boyfriend’s privacy. Then again, if Baekhyun did wear contacts, he’d probably just forgotten to mention it, and it really wasn’t a big deal at all. Unfortunately, the little box was empty of any lenses, causing Chanyeol both disappointment and confusion. Did Baekhyun wear contact lenses? He must, right? Why else would he leave an empty case in his bathroom?

He blinked at the object a few times, trying to make sense of it before he put it back down with a sigh, reaching for his toothbrush instead.

Later that night, as he dragged his fingers absentmindedly along Baekhyun’s calf, the inquiry suddenly popped up in his head again. He turned his attention away from the action film playing, and directed his gaze towards Baekhyun’s face, or more specifically; his eyes. 

The light from the TV was casting a soft blue glow onto his face, but other than that, there wasn’t much in the way of light in there. He considered flashing a light in his face, but that would be rude, so he abstained.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to notice the intense stare, causing him to turn his head and look at Chanyeol quizzically. 

“You ok?” he asked with furrowed brows. Chanyeol looked from eye to eye, but given the distance between them, he couldn’t see anything. He moved Baekhyun’s feet off of his lap before he leaned over until they were almost forehead to forehead, supporting his own weight with his arm that sat just to the side of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked a little shocked, but then again, at this point he’d learnt not to question Chanyeol’s oddities. Instead he quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he wanted. Chanyeol studied Baekhyun’s eyes. The dim light wasn’t helping, but he couldn’t make out anything strange about Baekhyun’s right eye. His  _ left eye _ , though. Now that he was looking for it, he could sort of tell that the iris didn’t look the same as the other eye, but he didn’t know if it was wishful thinking, a trick of light, or if he was just straight up making things up. 

Baekhyun seemed to grow more and more confused the longer he stared at him. Makes sense, really. Silently moving really close to observe your partners face on a very intimate level for an extended period of time was maybe not so normal. He could tell that Baekhyun was just about to speak when the words just slipped out of him.

“Are you wearing contacts?”

Baekhyun blinked at him once, twice. Then he lowered his gaze. Chanyeol realized that he didn’t really need to be  _ that _ close anymore and moved back a little, still keeping his hand on the couch right next to Baekhyun.

He watched in confusion as Baekhyun refused to make eye contact. He fiddled with his hands, swallowed, and blinked. A lot. He looked almost… ashamed. 

“I… didn’t think you’d notice.” he said eventually, making a split second of eye contact with Chanyeol before his eyes quickly darted away again. That was kind of alarming for Chanyeol, since Baekhyun never really seemed to have any trouble with making eye contact before. 

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to continue, confused as to why his boyfriend was acting like it was such a big deal. He was behaving like he’d lied about his whole identity or something. Chanyeol didn’t understand.

“So… you are wearing contacts?” he said eventually, trying to prompt Baekhyun into speaking. God, Baekhyun looked so nervous. Why?

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun cleared his throat, fidgeting on the couch. “I uh,” he started slowly, licking his lips. “How do I say this?” he muttered to himself, probably. He looked up and met Chanyeol’s eyes briefly. He must have misinterpreted the frown of confusion as something else, because he moved away slightly. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist before he could scoot too far away from him.

“Hey, it’s ok. Why are you so nervous? It’s just contacts, right?” he asked, trying to calm him down slightly. Baekhyun stared at where Chanyeol held his wrist gently but firmly, biting at his lip again. 

“Yeah… just,” he looked up at Chanyeol’s face, and thankfully this time, his gaze stayed there. “I’m not really, proud of it…” he said quietly, like he didn’t want Chanyeol to hear him. Chanyeol’s heart ached at the vulnerable look Baekhyun had on his face, wanting to comfort him.

“What do you mean, Baek?” he prompted softly, stroking Baekhyun’s wrist gently. Was he really this stressed out about wearing contacts? Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, sighing worriedly.

“I have, or uh. Rather I don’t have brown eyes. Actually.” Baekhyun stumbled over his words. That was a first. “Or well, I do. I have one. Brown eye.” Chanyeol saw him wince at his own sentence. Baekhyun was usually the witty one, he was good with words. It was kind of unsettling to see him like this.

“Alright…” Chanyeol said eventually. Baekhyun suddenly found the threading of his shirt incredibly fascinating. “So you have one brown eye?” he asked gently. Baekhyun just nodded stiffly.

Chanyeol considered this. So Baekhyun had two different colored eyes? And he wore contacts to… cover it up? Or well,  _ contact _ . Chanyeol was pretty sure he only wore one.

“What color is your other eye?” he asked, curious.

Baekhyun sighed, still abusing his poor lip. Chanyeol wanted to kiss him to make him stop, but it seemed inappropriate for the time being. 

“Blue.” he said, surprisingly clear, considering how low he’d been speaking before. He still wasn’t looking at Chanyeol though. 

Sometimes Chanyeol thought before he spoke. Sometimes he didn’t. 

“Can I see it?”

Baekhyun looked a bit uncertain as he glanced up at him, and Chanyeol did his best to show him that he wasn’t judging him in any way. It must have worked, because Baekhyun softened a little, relaxing a bit. He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“You sure you want to?” he asked with  _ way _ too much self consciousness in his voice for Chanyeol to ignore. 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” he said with maybe a bit too much force. Baekhyun didn’t react to it though, so it must have been fine. He watched as his boyfriend sighed before getting up from the couch, mumbling about taking the contact out.

As Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to come back he pondered over why the fuck Baekhyun was so worried about this. Had Chanyeol not told him enough that he was literally the most handsome person he’d ever seen? Did Baekhyun think that he would stop thinking that just because of his heterochromia? He tried to imagine what it might look like, but all he could think about was Baekhyun’s so, so vulnerable face, and the best reference he could come up with was a husky, which probably wasn’t a very good reference.

He was brought out of his musings by Baekhyun trying to casually walk back over to the couch. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t know whether to look into Chanyeol’s eyes or not. He alternated a lot. 

Chanyeol was kind of speechless. A husky clearly did  _ not _ do Baekhyun justice. Even in the dim light of the living room, only illuminated by the tv, Baekhyun’s left eye  _ glowed _ . Chanyeol was mesmerized. Every time Baekhyun looked up at him, Chanyeol lost his breath. He was absolutely, incredibly angelic.

Baekhyun shuffled a bit, restless. “Well.” he said, looking up at the ceiling. He felt naked. “This is it.” He looked back at Chanyeol. Then to the side, then back at Chanyeol. Why couldn’t he just say something? Baekhyun was terrible at reading silence. Couldn’t he just say something so Baekhyun would just  _ know? _ Was he freaked out? Did he not like it? Was he mad at Baekhyun for keeping this from him?

Then all of a sudden, Chanyeol started to cry. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Why was he crying? “Hey, hey it’s ok…” he said, moving closer to his boyfriend. “Why are you sad?” he asked, petting Chanyeol’s hair. He pettet him for a while, thankful somehow that Chanyeol at least wasn’t staring at him with the same intensity as before. “You don’t have to say anything about… We can just go back to pretending like I’m…” Baekhyun bit his tongue, preventing himself from saying it. He’d never been normal, and he never would be. But he could pretend. He’d done it for quite a while already. What was an irritated eye from keeping his lense in for longer than he should if he got to keep this man right next to him.

He was almost about to get up and go put it back in when Chanyeol suddenly kissed him. Mildly shocked, it took a second for Baekhyun to kiss him back, tentatively. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to start crying.” he whispered against Baekhyun’s lips a few moments later before drawing back after one last peck. Baekhyun almost forgot about his exposed eye until Chanyeol’s gaze zeroed in on it. 

“You’re just so fucking beautiful.”

Baekhyun paused. He’d heard handsome, cute and even pretty (from Chanyeol, only from him. He’d punch anyone else who’d call him pretty). But beautiful was new. He must have had a weird look on his face, because Chanyeol laughed at him. “I know you don’t like it when i call you  _ feminine _ things,” Chanyeol said as he made air bunnies, obviously not agreeing. “but there is no other fucking word that would describe you. Honestly.”

Chanyeol looked absolutely mesmerized, and all of a sudden Baekhyun felt incredibly flustered. He’d had Chanyeol direct loving gazes at him before and taken it in stride, Chanyeol was a very sensitive person after all, but this was different. 

“... Thank you.” was all he could say, still staring at Chanyeol in slight disbelief. He watched as Chanyeol wiped at his nose with his sleeve, and Baekhyun felt his shoulders relax. Chanyeol wasn’t mad.

He wanted to make sure though, so he cleared his throat slightly, somehow feeling a little shaky. “So I take it you don’t mind it?” he asked tentatively, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. He startled when Chanyeol’s hands came up to his face, holding him like he sometimes did when they kissed. Baekhyun shuddered when Chanyeol’s thumb started to stroke the skin beneath his eye.

It’s not that Baekhyun completely  _ hated _ his eye, he actually used to think it was kind of cool when he was a kid. His classmates didn’t agree though. His friends used to think it was cool, and he got quite a lot of attention because of it, but not always the good kind of attention. Baekhyun had always been confident though, and he just took it in stride.

Until he started dating this one guy. He’d straight up told Baekhyun that his blue eye kind of freaked him out. At the time, Baekhyun didn’t care. He didn’t start wearing the brown contact until after they broke up. And Baekhyun wasn’t irrational. They didn’t break up because of him having a different colored eye, but the way the guy had always been very careful not to look at his left eye, and the way he’d furrowed his brows when he did, all of that lead to Baekhyun getting himself a contact. He was tired of the attention either way.

And then, about a year later, he’d met Chanyeol. He didn’t think much of him at first, as they weren’t very close. Just two guys who’s friends sometimes linked up at parties.They didn’t talk much, and they definitely didn’t hang out, but they knew of each other, and they always greeted one another as they crossed paths on campus.

Then all of a sudden Chanyeol came up to him, in broad daylight, as opposed to the usual bro code that kept them from fully acknowledging each other during daytime. He’d told him he thought he was handsome, asked him on a date, and Baekhyun had agreed out of pure shock. As it turned out, Baekhyun had never been more comfortable and relaxed on a date before, and he had certainly never laughed as much during one. 

As their relationship took off, Baekhyun honestly didn’t even think about the contact he wore on the daily. Putting it in every morning was practically second nature to him by then, and when he did think about it, it was a very brief  _ ‘I’ll deal with it later’ _ kind of vibe.

And then Chanyeol had asked him to stay the night. Explicitly. And Baekhyun started to worry a little. Not too badly, but he  _ had _ tried to figure out the best way of bringing it up, although once he’d finally arrived at Chanyeol’s place, utterly exhausted after a long day, he honestly hadn’t feel like talking about anything even remotely serious. He ended up just taking it out before he went to sleep, telling himself that he’d deal with it in the morning. 

But that very morning brought a work notification that woke him up. Initially, he considered just not going for once, it didn’t seem like they were  _ that _ understaffed, and his actual shift  _ was _ being covered. But as he’d turned to look at Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping face, he had recalled that he wasn’t wearing his contact, and sighed. He’d have to get up either way to put his contact back in, if he wanted to avoid dealing with the whole thing, and if he was getting up, he might as well help out at work.

He had kissed Chanyeol lightly on the head before leaving.

And then work consumed his mind completely for the rest of the day. He was free to leave a little earlier than usual, and he went back to Chanyeol’s apartment to make up for leaving him that morning.

And then that happened.

Baekhyun had to admit that he was relieved, if a little confused over Chanyeol’s reaction. None of Baekhyun’s current coworkers or friends really knew about his eye, and since Baekhyun lived alone, he hadn’t actually showed it to anyone since his ex. Baekhyun sighed, dropping his shoulders as Chanyeol continued to caress his face like he really  _ did _ think he was beautiful.

“Baekhyun,” he said after a beat of silence. “you look like a real life, actual angel.” Baekhyun swallowed, feeling himself flush a little, embarrassingly enough. “Seriously, I’m not lying. You’re so fucking  _ beautiful _ .” he said again, gaze flickering all over Baekhyun’s face, but ultimately coming to rest on his eye again. 

Baekhyun brought a hand up to place on top of Chanyeol’s, stroking the skin there for a moment. Then he moved forward, gracelessly shoving himself into Chanyeol’s lap and kissing him, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s face. He swallowed Chanyeol’s noise of surprise, kissing him slowly and deeply. He shuddered as Chanyeol’s hands caressed his back before settling on his hips.

This was familiar to Baekhyun. He’d never been much of an emotional person, and so he couldn’t bear prolonged, loving gazes for very long. He  _ had  _ however, always been a sensual person, and so resorting to this was only natural for him. He kissed Chanyeol for a long time, trying to get his feelings across as best as he could without words. He kissed him until he’d calmed down a little, heart no longer racing, and lump no longer in his throat. Then he pulled back slowly, opening his eyes and meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. Baekhyun grimaced at the amount of love in his eyes, not wanting to admit to himself how much he craved it.

He huffed out some air instead, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Let’s fuck.” he said, watching in amusement as Chanyeol flushed at the directness of his words. He whined at him, pulling Baekhyun in and burying his face in his neck. “You’re so forward, Baek. That’s not something you say.” he protested, playfully slapping his ass, as if Baekhyun didn’t like it. “Shouldn’t we naturally build up to it without words, only relying on our passionate eyes and actions?” he asked, drawing back to meet Baekhyun’s very much unimpressed gaze.

“No, you dumb romantic.” he said, completely serious. “Fuck me.”

Chanyeol sighed. “At least I tried.” he mumbled, grabbing Baekhyun’s ass as he tilted his head up to kiss him again. This kiss didn’t last very long, as Baekhyun quickly removed his hands from Chanyeol’s hair, maneuvering them until Chanyeol was hovering above him, back flat against the couch. Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a smile, muttering out a  _ ‘needy’ _ .

“I thought you liked me?” Baekhyun teased, smiling up at him. Chanyeol just snorted. “I do.” Before he ducked down to press his mouth against Baekhyun’s again, hands working on pulling Baekhyun’s sweatpants off, much to Baekhyun’s satisfaction.

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol groped him, stroking him through his boxers. “Why would you wear underwear?” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s jaw. “They just end up getting in the way.” he said, smirking as Baekhyun arched with a hitched breath at a particularly rough stroke. “Because I’m not a whore, unlike you.” he breathed out, hands sneaking down Chanyeol’s back to dip into his sweats, confirming that he wasn’t indeed, wearing any underwear.

Chanyeol laughed, kissing him with a smile as Baekhyun groped at his ass. Baekhyun kissed him back only half-heartedly, more focused on getting Chanyeol’s hand off his dick so he could grind up against him. Once he achieved his goal, Chanyeol let out a groan against his lips, biting down on Baekhyun’s bottom lip. 

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Chanyeol regularly hit the gym, whereas Baekhyun himself had absolutely no time or effort to put into building any muscle. Therefore, Baekhyun’s arms weren’t strong enough to pull Chanyeol down to meet him, having to resort to lifting his own hips high in order to receive any friction. Eventually he grew tired with that too. “Why are you so fucking stubborn.” he muttered as he brought his right leg up around Chanyeol’s hips, putting as much weight into it as possible in order to bring him down.

Chanyeol didn’t answer, mumbling out  _ ‘cute _ ’ before giving in, grinding down on Baekhyun full force. He chuckled breathily at Baekhyun’s pleased groan, indulging him for a while. Baekhyun was clutching at his back, right leg still wrapped around him. Chanyeol couldn’t help but grind down super slowly, fabric dragging between them, as Baekhyun whined so breathily.

Eventually he drew back with a close lipped kiss, sitting back on his heels and staring. He hadn’t been lying when he told Baekhyun that he looked like an angel. Although, on second thought, that might be considered blasphemy, he thought, staring at the wet patch between Baekhyun’s legs. But as he looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes again, he realized that he didn’t care. This must be what heaven feels like.

He was about to say as much when Baekhyun cut him off. “Don’t.” he said, holding up a hand, the other laying on top of his head as he breathed heavily. “Don’t say anything sappy, I’ll cry.” he said, covering his face with both of his hands. “Just fuck me, please.” he breathed, the request going straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

  
Chanyeol shook his head fondly. Baekhyun really had to work on his heart to heart capabilities.  _ Oh well. _ He thought as he reached to pull his boxers off.  _ Plenty of time for that later _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is literally just smut. Enjoy you freaks ;) <33

Baekhyun finally removed his hands from his face as his boxers were pulled off and thrown to the floor. He was glowing pink, even in the low light of the living room, Chanyeol could tell. God, Chanyeol was so soft for his embarrassed little boyfriend. He considered removing his own clothes, or maybe Baekhyun’s t-shirt, but then he realized something. “Baekhyun.” he said, alarmed. 

Baekhyun froze, staring up at him with wide eyes. “What?” he prompted, hoping that nothing was wrong.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve never eaten you out.” he said, very seriously, looking like he’d just committed a crime. Baekhyun just stared at him, confused. “I… what?” he said, furrowing his brows. Chanyeol reached for one of Baekhyun’s hands, taking it in his own. “I’ve never eaten your ass before. I can’t believe I’ve never eaten your ass before…” he said, wide eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s bewildered face. “Chanyeol, what are you talking about? It’s fine?” he said, confused. “We haven’t even been dating for  _ that _ long, obviously we haven’t tried everything.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, shaking his head. “You don’t understand,” he began, placing his free hand on Baekhyun’s knee. “My very first thought when I met you for the first time was ‘ _ wow, that ass deserves to be eaten on the daily’ _ , and we’ve been together this whole time, and I didn’t realize that I totally could have eaten you out all this time?!” he said frantically, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s skin. Chanyeol closed his eyes in shame. “I’m a disappointment. I’ve failed myself, and I’ve failed you. It should have been one of the very first things we did! I should have gotten down on one knee and asked you if a may eat your ass right after we kissed for the first time, but I didn’t. I’m so ashamed-” Baekhyun cut him off with a smack on the hand he’d placed on his knee.

“Chanyeol!” he exclaimed, and when Chanyeol looked up to his face, Baekhyun looked  _ incredibly _ embarrassed. Blushing ten shades deeper than Chanyeol had ever seen on him. He looked utterly horrified. “I can’t believe you thought that the first time we fucking met.” he said, gaping. “We barely talked the whole party, and you were ogling my  _ ass? _ ” Baekhyun groaned hiding his face behind his hands again. “And why the hell would you think that you’re a disappointment for _ not _ … doing that?” he whined, looking up at him with embarrassment in his eyes. 

Chanyeol blinked. “No, Baekhyun seriously. Of course I’m ashamed of not doing it sooner? You deserve it so much, and I’ve been so selfish-”

“Ok!” Baekhyun exclaimed, avoiding his gaze. “I get it. If it’s so important to you, then…” he looked up briefly at Chanyeol. “I guess we could try it out.”

Chanyeol put on a surprised expression, wanting to tease him a little bit more. “Right now?” he said, acting like he wasn’t the one pushing for it. He almost slipped up and laughed at Baekhyun’s squirming. “I… I don’t know? I thought you wanted to?” he mumbled, confused.

Chanyeol met his (pretty, so fucking pretty) eyes, sitting perfectly still. “And you’re ok with me doing that now?” Baekhyun barely managed to give a apprehensive nod before Chanyeol flipped him over like a fucking pancake, pulling Baekhyun’s hips up and leaving Baekhyun in a  _ very _ vulnerable position. It’s not like they hadn’t done it in this position before, but this was a little different. Partially because of the fact that Baekhyun was about to get rimmed for the first time in his whole life, and partially because he was still wearing a fucking t-shirt.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to care though, if the appreciative groan Baekhyun heard behind him meant anything. 

“Baek, you’re really ok with this?” he asked seriously, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and  _ spreading _ . Any arousal Baekhyun had lost due to confusion and embarrassment came back tenfold in an instant, and he mumbled out an affirmation before he could think too much about it.

Chanyeol almost moaned at the mere sight of the beautiful Byun Baekhyun, spread out before him on all fours. He might have been exaggerating his story a little to play with him, but his very first thought  _ had _ actually been about Baekhyun’s ass. It should have been illegal for him to wear tight leather pants, in Chanyeol’s opinion. 

He let his thumb pass over Baekhyun’s rim and smiled as Baekhyun shivered. He finally leaned in, just breathing against his skin, eventually moving on to placing soft kisses all over his ass.

Baekhyun felt increasingly weird about the whole thing as he felt Chanyeol’s hot breath against his ass. He had honestly never even considered rimming, his first instinct had always been to wrinkle his nose at the thought of something so dirty. Not that Baekhyun  _ wasn’t _ a freak, but something about shoving a tongue in someone else's ass just felt weird, and he’d always just dismissed the thought. Then again, Baekhyun wasn’t much for blowjobs either, much preferring the touch of hands over a mouth. Although, he couldn’t deny that the feeling of Chanyeol’s breath in such an intimate place was kind of hot.

He’d just barely gotten used to the feeling of small kisses being placed all over his ass when he suddenly felt what he presumed to be Chanyeol’s tongue on his hole. He furrowed his brows, squirming at the foreign sensation. It felt… wet. And strange. It didn’t feel bad, but the heat in his stomach was more from the visual and the general idea of Chanyeol pressing his mouth and tongue against his rim whilst he was pressing his ass up high in the air, rather than the sensation itself. 

He didn’t  _ not _ like it though. And he made sure to let Chanyeol know by arching his back a little, letting out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. And Chanyeol  _ moaned _ against his rim, the vibration actually making Baekhyun’s cock jerk in interest. As Chanyeol began to pick up his pace, Baekhyun started to see the appeal. Especially as he felt his thighs being lifted up in the air slightly to bring him up more, and Chanyeol’s tongue actually went inside him. He couldn’t help the stuttered moan he let out at that, and he was pretty sure that Chanyeol  _ smiled _ .

Chanyeol just dug deeper and deeper, tilting his hips up higher until Baekhyun’s bottom half was completely dependant on Chanyeol, no longer having any contact with the couch. Baekhyun buried his face into the seat, groaning at the pace Chanyeol was now tongue fucking him with. It felt really good. Especially since Chanyeol kept making pleased sounds against his ass, as if  _ he  _ was the one being pleasured.

Chanyeol put him down eventually, and Baekhyun’s back was thankful, however, Baekhyun’s dick wasn’t as pleased with Chanyeol drawing back, making him whine.

At Chanyeol’s direction, he turned around to lay on his back, t-shirt now exposing his entire midriff. Chanyeol’s hands took advantage of that, rubbing all over his torso as he grinned at him. “How are you liking it, babe?” he asked, wearing the same expression he usually wore when he wanted Baekhyun’s opinion on a movie he’d made him watch. The only difference being how  _ damp _ his whole mouth area was. Baekhyun flushed, trying not to focus on how cold his hole felt now.

He cleared his throat. “It’s good…” he admitted, making Chanyeol’s smile widen. Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him, much to Baekhyun’s alarm. He turned his head to the side, pushing Chanyeol’s face away. “You’re not kissing me after you’ve had your tongue in my ass, Chanyeol!” he exclaimed, ignoring Chanyeol’s whine. 

“Alright,” he eventually said, after about three more tries. “If I keep doing it, do you think you could come like that?” he asked, biting his lip. He had a hopeful expression on his face. Baekhyun blanked. “You’re not done?” he asked, eyebrows shooting up. Chanyeol laughed at him, as if the question was dumb. “No I’m not done. I’ve been thinking about this since I first met you, remember?” he said. “If you think you can, I’d like to make you come like that.” he finished, earnest look on his face.

Baekhyun tried to figure out what Chanyeol got out of it. The guy was still fully dressed, dick hard in the confinement of his pants, and he wanted to eat Baekhyun out until he came. 

Baekhyun stared at him for a little. “Maybe.” he said. “You can try, I guess.” And with that, Chanyeol folded him like a tortilla, instantly burying his face between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun was so caught of guard that he almost kicked his boyfriend in the face, but with Chanyeol pressing down on the back of his thighs, he was kind of stuck. 

Once again, Chanyeol was absolutely relentless, and the new angle had him feeling it even deeper than before. Not only that, but now he could actually  _ see _ Chanyeol’s head moving in time with the thrusts. Baekhyun whined, reaching his hands down to Chanyeol’s hair for grip. He quickly realized the immense advantage of being able to guide Chanyeol a little, as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue against his prostate. And all of a sudden Baekhyun couldn’t stop the breathy moans he let out, hands pressing the back of Chanyeol’s head down as he tried his best to grind up against his tongue.

He threw his head back as Chanyeol groaned, feeling the pressure build. Oh my God, was he really going to come untouched? He felt his breaths quicken, embarrassingly high pitched noises of pleasure escaping him as Chanyeol got particularly rough.

“Ah… Fuck, come on.” he moaned, eyes closed. He felt a little frantic, the pressure in his stomach increasing so rapidly. He felt his whole body tense, rim tightening around Chanyeol’s tongue. And Chanyeol must have figured out  _ exactly _ where Baekhyun’s prostate was located as he focused his attention there. Baekhyun whined, desperate. “Fuck, Chanyeol. Shit, shit.” he stuttered out, unable to stop himself. He was on the brink, eyes tearing up as he frantically moved his hips.

And then Chanyeol grabbed a hold of Baekhyun’s cock, digging his thumb into the tip, and Baekhyun’s whole body seized up as he tipped over the edge. He came with a drawn out, breathy moan, breath stuttering as Chanyeol continued to lick into him throughout his orgasm. 

Soon enough, the pleasure made way for sensitivity, and Baekhyun tugged on Chanyeol’s hair, trying to push him away. “Chanyeol, stop it!” he whined breathily, shaking with oversensitivity. With one last drag of his tongue, Chanyeol leaned back, breathing heavily. Baekhyun barely met his eyes before dropping his head back, taking a deep breath. 

He felt Chanyeol caress his thighs lightly as his lower body was put back down on the couch, and he opened his eyes to look at him. “Was it good?” Chanyeol asked hopefully, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s knee without looking away from him. 

Baekhyun, utterly fucked out, couldn’t do much more than nod and throw him a thumbs up, much to Chanyeol’s amusement. Allowing himself to bask in the afterglow for a few moments, Baekhyun felt strangely emotional, chest warm. He eventually lifted himself up a little, propping himself up by his elbows. He watched as Chanyeol leisurely caressed his leg, looking for all intents and purposes calm and collected. Baekhyun could still see the tent in his pants though, and he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He cleared his throat. “I could... “ he started, trailing off, a little embarrassed now that he wasn’t horny. “I could suck you off. If you want.” he tried again. Meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

He felt a little guilty, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stand any more stimulation. He would offer Chanyeol to fuck him if he didn’t feel like he would cry from the sensitivity. Blowjobs weren’t his favorite thing in the world, but Chanyeol was, and after an orgasm like that, Baekhyun deemed him worthy of one. Chanyeol frowned at him, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. “Baek, you’re exhausted. I’m honestly scared that you’d fall asleep and choke.” he said, deadpan. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “Oh ha ha.” he pouted at his boyfriend. 

Pressing a foot right onto Chanyeol’s dick made him hiss, and Baekhyun smirked, teasing him with his foot. “I’m not gonna lie, I won’t let you fuck my throat tonight, because I  _ am _ tired, and I won’t get on my knees for you here.” he said, enjoying the look of pleasure on Chanyeol’s face.

“However,” he continued. “I  _ am _ willing to get on my knees for you in the shower.” he said, pulling his foot back. “If you’re interested.” he said, shrugging. He already knew that Chanyeol would scramble after him as soon as he stood up, but the speed impressed him either way, drawing a chuckle out of him. 

He shook his head at Chanyeol as he followed him at a slower pace. He was so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know what to say,,,, you're welcome baek, sorry yeol?? it was late when i wrote this, and i didn't have the energy to add the shower scene lmao 
> 
> also let's be honest, has any one of us NOT thought about baekhyun getting his ass ate at least once?? we've all been there chanyeol
> 
> thanks for reading loves<3 hope this was ok hahah

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually been writing loads now that online classes are a thing, and i have three chapters (about 10k words) of a new chanbaek fic done, but i just know that i have to finish something before i post it, or i never will lmao
> 
> anyways, i hope this flowed relatively smoothly :// i have a tendency to start writing half a story and then finishing it up a few months later, so if it's a little choppy, that's why hahah   
> i just had to get some of my unconditional love for baekhyun out through chanyeol i guess, hope you enjoyed! <3  
> stay safe in these crazy ass times!! wash your hands and stay inside <333 ;*
> 
> ps. i did actually write a short smut scene for this, but i didn't really vibe with it for this particular story:( let me know if you want it either way tho. otherwise i might use it for another oneshot in the future(it's a lil crack-y)


End file.
